


Twas The Night Before The Night Before Christmas

by phoenixphire09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Community: slythindor100, HP: EWE, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixphire09/pseuds/phoenixphire09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has heard the story of The Night Before Christmas. Harry left London thirteen years ago and his story is best told by the nights prior to that annual tale.</p><p>Slythindor100's 25 Days of Harry and Draco - Traditional rules. Each chapter will be based on a specific photo prompt.</p><p>Day 1 - http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121210201654/harrypotter/images/c/cf/DiagonAlleyNorthSideWinter.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The people, places, and objects of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I just like making them do naughty things.
> 
> I'm attempting a rather bewildering story told along a non-linear timeline. Please pay attention to the dates that head each chapter. I know I'm going to get confused writing it, hopefully it will read easier on your side. Un-beta'd and I am neither British nor French, so I apologize in advance for any glaring errors. Last note; I know this particular photo is specifically Diagon Alley, however I am claiming artistic license and it is not in England for the purposes of my story line.

Sunday, December 1, 2013

Harry Potter stood gazing out of the window of the apothecary shop, strong hands cradling a stoneware mug of Cafe au Lait. Thirteen years he had been on the Continent and he seemed to favor coffee more and more each year. His verdant eyes cataloged the lane outside and he felt contentment. The shops were all quiet, the previous night's snowfall only occasionally disturbed here and there by foot prints, but the hustle and bustle of the day wouldn't start for a while yet. Harry smiled faintly as he could picture the lane as it usually fared; witches and wizards scuttling to and fro, shops alight with the sights and smells that brought up memories and more, the sounds of merchants hawking their wares and children laughing. 

Harry loved The Lane, but never more so than at Christmastime. In a few days' time, the stone buildings would be covered in twinkling fairy lights and the smell of chestnuts, cloves and cinnamon would perfume the air. The tops of the buildings would be strung with holly bunches and evergreens, creating a hidden winter wonderland. It was under one such arch that Harry had first kissed Draco Malfoy nearly 10 years ago.

The soft sounds of footsteps drew Harry away from the window, and he turned just in time to set his coffee down on a low table before he leaned down and caught a warm bundle up in his arms. "Bonjour, Papa" was chirped in Harry's ear. Small hands found their way around his neck as damp kisses were pressed to his unshaven cheek. "Good morning to you too, Chloe" Harry replied, before he reached back for his mug. Leaving dirty dishes in the shop was something he learned not to do many years before. "Ou est ton pere?" he asked, wondering how his not quite yet 2 year old daughter managed to make it down to the shop without her father. Not exactly expecting an answer, Harry just smiled as his daughter popped a thumb into her mouth and laid her head on his shoulder. He reached up and smoothed down the riot of white blonde curls that tumbled over her head, humming softly as he went in search of his husband.

Pushing through the door to the sitting room tucked into the back of the shop, Harry glanced around. Crates sat stacked along the wall and the door to the brewing room was shut tight and warded. Frowning because Draco would never seal himself in without making sure Chloe was taken care of, Harry lifted a hand to the door of the brewing room and felt the wards. Not Draco's. As he tightened his arms around his daughter and turned to look upstairs, he noticed the owl perched on the back of a chair. Harry strode in the direction of the bird and retrieved the missive. He fingered the scroll, an official Ministry of Magic crest stamped on the vellum, and wondered who wanted him to return to England this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt Day 2 - http://mit-kth.se/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Red-Christmas-decorations-christmas-22228016-1920-1200.jpg2098258254.jpeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The people, places, and objects of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I just like making them do naughty things.
> 
> I'm attempting a rather bewildering story told along a non-linear timeline. Please pay attention to the dates that head each chapter. I know I'm going to get confused writing it, hopefully it will read easier on your side. Un-beta'd and I am neither British nor French, so I apologize in advance for any glaring errors.

_Sunday, December 1, 2013 continued..._

Draco Malfoy was not a patient man. Oh, he has had his moments, few and far between, as they were. After all, he didn't hex Severus to Merlin and back when he found out the professor had been alive, breathing and working in the same city as he had for nearly a year without contacting Draco, now did he? And hadn't he suffered, _suffered_ , through more than 6 months of bumbling, barely recognizable as flirting by one Harry Potter before Potter finally found his balls and kissed him? That flaunted Slytherin long-game was wasted on him. Instant gratification; that's what he wanted. His husband often teased him about it, maintaining that that was one of the reasons he had made such a lousy Death Eater. Of course, Draco knew, it was also what made his and Harry's sex life so satisfying. Harry loved nothing so much as dragging Draco out and forcing responses from him. Delaying his gratification, that bastard.

Draco stood, hands on slim hips, staring at the stack of crates in the private sitting room of Royal and Faith Apothecary and wondered just how that daft house elf had managed to cock up such a simple command as to ready the christmas decorations for the flat that Draco, Harry and Chloe occupied above the potion's shop. What in the name of Merlin were they doing downstairs?

Popping the lid off the topmost crate, Draco rolled his eyes. Nestled among garlands of evergreen was a mantle centerpiece. Built of ivy and snow frosted holly berries it was a decoration fit for none but a bloody Gryffindor. Red _muggle_ ornaments, some dazzling with gold glitter dust no less, sat here and there with curls of metallic ribbon woven throughout. The entire business made Draco shudder with put-upon revulsion each year it came out of the crates. On the other hand, he couldn't bring himself to banish it, just like he couldn't find it in him to keep it packed away. It had been the only decoration to grace Harry's tiny flat during their first Christmas together in France. 

"You always were sentimental over that one," came quietly from behind him. 

Draco turned, one pale eyebrow arching over expressive pewter eyes, and without missing a beat, replied, "Please Potter. I'm simply deliberating the most fitting spell to use. _Incendio? Confringo? Reducto?_ " The small smile flitting over his mouth threatened to turn into a full grin as his husband stalked across the room, their tow-headed daughter caught up in one arm, and fastened his mouth over Draco's. Draco ran his right hand up Harry's unoccupied arm, over his shoulder and held on. He could taste the coffee Harry drank, something faintly spicy from the cinnamon toothpaste Harry was currently fond of and something deeper, sweeter, a taste that was all Harry. 

Breaking away from Harry's mouth a moment, _an eon_ , later, Draco ran his hand back down Harry's arm, over his forearm and tangled his fingers with Harry's. Or rather he tried to. Looking down he noticed the opened scroll Harry carried and directing his gaze back upwards finally caught that Harry was speaking to him.

"... seen Katie? Chloe found her way into the shop this morning."

"I told her to take the morning. She had some errands to finish," Draco replied. "You are just getting too crafty for your own good," was whispered into Chloe's baby-sweet cheek.

Draco looked back to Harry and gestured to the letter. "What is it?"

Harry lifted his hand and offered the scroll to Draco to take. "It seems that the Ministry has finally deemed it time to allow your father's Will and Estate to be finalized."

Draco _did not_ snort under his breath, but it was a near thing, "Well. That has only taken them 3 years to decide. Although how they think they have had any right to drag this out is beyond me. The Malfoy name has been around longer than there has even been a Ministry of Magic." Draco opened the heavy vellum and glanced down the official notice. _Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter... Your presence is required... Last Will and Testament of the Life and Magic of Lucius Abraxis Malfoy... Tuesday, the 17th of December, 2013..._

"You've been named a party of requirement at the execution of the estate." Draco's voice held a note of wonder. The last time he had spoken to his father, nearly 8 years ago, had left Draco with an ultimatum. Either leave Harry and this foolishness in France and return to England to fulfill his duty, or consider himself cut off. Draco hadn't taken the bait. His father may have been able to cut off his allowance, however Draco had point-blank refused to break off his relationship nor had he given up his studies to complete his Potion's Mastery. He, with the assistance of Narcissa, had begun to petition for the release of his trust, when Harry had handed over the key to one of the the Black Family vaults, simply saying that he thought Draco had more of a right to it than he did. 

"Yes. Although, if that's a good thing remains to be seen." Harry shifted a now sleeping Chloe to his other arm and caught Draco back close to his body. "It looks like we are going to be spending Christmas back in England."

Draco took a long moment to look at his husband. He knew that Harry had never intended to stay away from London indefinitely. The circumstances that sent Harry running to somewhere, anywhere, were, hopefully, long resolved, but Draco was fiercely protective of his tiny family. Seeing nothing but resolve, Draco gently took Chloe from Harry's arms and told him, "I'll set about re-opening the Manor and Flooing Andy. She will need to know we are coming. Although, my mother should have gotten a notice this morning as well." Draco started towards the brewing room to inform his business partner that the family's plans for the holidays were changing, turning back with an arched eyebrow and sparkling, mirth filled eyes to add, "See if you can do something with that barmy elf of yours. Perhaps you can get him to put these decorations where they are supposed to go."

Harry grinned, turning to call for Kreacher, replied, "Bien sur, mon amour."


End file.
